


Window

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum was tired, sad, and needed his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window

Kibum was tired. He had 8 shows this week and after 2 shows today, he came home late and exhausted. It was just one of those days where he seemed to have clouds in his head and just felt sad and lonely. He picked up his cell phone and texted his best friend. 

_Hey, you still up?_

_Yeah but I’m already in bed, what’s up?_

_Nothing, I’ve just had a long day and am not feeling myself but it’s ok, I’ll talk to you tomorrow._

After a few minutes of Minho not replying, Kibum assumed the man had fallen asleep. About 20 minutes later, Kibum was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling feeling gloomy when he heard his phone ring. Seeing it was Minho he answered. Before he could speak a word Minho said, “Hey! I’m right outside your window. Let me in.”

Kibum shot up in disbelief, walked to the window, and drew back his curtains finding a smiling Minho holding up a grocery bag. He opened the window, “I have a front door, you know.”

Minho said with a little pout, “But this is much more fun than ringing a doorbell.”

Kibum smiled with a roll of his eyes and leaned out the window but then got a stern look on his face and shoved the taller man, “What are you doing here? It’s like 2am.”

Minho feigned insult and once again held up the grocery bag, “My best friend is sad so I come bearing snacks and cuddles and this is the treatment I get? Can you please let me in?”

Kibum backed away watching Minho climb through the window and laughing as he stumbled on his landing. “Now that’s the kind of smile I like to see,” Minho said looking at him and then forming a serious expression, “Now do you wanna talk about it or…”

Kibum sighed and fell face first into the bed. “That bad huh,” Minho said putting down his bag of sweets, sitting by Kibum, and rubbing his back softly. Kibum rolled over to make room for Minho to lay down and the two laid on their sides facing each other. “What’s wrong Bummie, I’ve been worried about you. I haven’t seen you in a while and you’ve been more stressed than usual.”

Kibum tried to blink away the newly forming tears in his eyes. “Sorry,” he muttered, “I’ve just been so busy with the musical and you know that I love being on stage, I’m so happy to have this job, but I’m always at work. I haven’t had time to see any of my friends and it can feel so isolating to have a job that’s so time consuming. And then I come home to an empty house and have to face another lonely night with my overwhelming thoughts,” tears were streaming down his face at this point and Minho reached a hand out to wipe them away and cradled his cheek, “It’s just becoming too much, you know. I’m tired of this,” Kibum’s voice cracked and that was all it took for Minho to reach out and pull the sobbing man into his chest.

Minho rubbed Kibum’s back soothingly, trying to hold back his own tears, and spoke into the man’s dark black hair, “It’s ok Bummie, let it out. A cry will do you good,” he placed a kiss into Kibum’s hair. It hurt his own heart to see Kibum suffering so much, “I know it’s hard Bum but know that there are so many people who care about you.” He slowly untangled a clinging Kibum from his body after he started to calm down and sat him up. He grabbed the tissue box from the bedside table and handed one to Kibum who was trying to control his breathing while a few stray tears still fell from his eyes while Minho discreetly dabbed at his own watery eyes. Kibum blew his nose loudly, “Ugh gross, I’m sorry Minho. I’m sorry for texting you just for you to drive all the way over here to have me ugly cry all over you. There is now a bunch of my snot and tears on your nice sweater god I don’t deserve you I’m the worst friend.”

Minho put his hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes saying with a serious voice, “Stop that, you have nothing to be sorry for. This is what friends are for. They’re the ones who will drive to your house at any time of the night just so you have someone there to cry to. Kibum I love you, you know I would do anything for you. Right now you need me, so I’m here.” He pulled his best friend into a hug and Kibum nuzzled into the crook of his neck. They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other trying to convey unsaid words of comfort. Minho reluctantly pulled away, “Ok Bummie, let’s get you ready for bed.” He grabbed Kibum’s hand and led him off the bed to the bathroom connected to his room. He watched as Kibum went through his nightly routine and they caught up, updating the other on their life. When a lull of conversation came while Kibum was brushing his teeth, Minho scratched the back of his head and sheepishly admitted, “I’ve been missing you a lot, do you mind if I spend the night here?” Kibum finished up, turned around, and gave Minho a little push, “Of course, I thought that was a given.”

After changing into soft sleeping shirts, Minho stealing one of Kibum’s, they both crawled into bed finally feeling tired after their emotional night. As soon as Kibum turned off the light, Minho started to slowly scooch closer to Kibum. Kibum, not missing the tell tale sounds, turned around to find Minho right in his face. “Would you like to cuddle?” Minho could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Minho was glad the darkness hid his blush, he spoke in a small voice, “Yes please.”

“Predictable as usual,” Kibum said with a roll of his eyes. Minho turned around and Kibum pressed against his back wrapping an arm around his waist, intertwining their legs. Minho laid his hand over Kibum’s, tangled their fingers together, and sighed contentedly. After a few minutes Minho spoke again, “You know, if you feel the house is too lonely, maybe you could get a dog.” Kibum answered, “I’ve actually thought about that, maybe I will.” Minho cleared his throat, “And you know I’m always happy to come over, I can even spend the night more often if you want.” Kibum pulled the man closer and couldn’t hide the smile in his voice when he said, “That would be nice. Now go to sleep you cuddly squish monster.” Kibum giggled and placed a small kiss on the back of Minho’s neck, his voice got softer, “And thank you for tonight.”

“Of course Bummie. Goodnight, I love you.”

“Goodnight Minho, love you too.” Once he felt Minho’s breathing soften, he knew the younger was asleep. He nuzzled closer into the back of Minho’s neck, nosing the soft blond hair, and gave it another kiss questioning how he ever got so lucky to find a best friend like him.


End file.
